marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Brooks (Earth-26320)
| Last = | HistoryText = Blade is a half-vampire "daywalker" who hunts vampires. Eric Brooks (Blade) is the son of Robert and Vanessa Brooks. Vanessa Brooks a nurse who was attacked and bitten by a vampire (Deacon Frost) while in pregnancy. Eric Brooks was born while his mother was dying, inheriting some of the vampires abilities. Young Eric Brooks lived most of his life on the streets, until the day he's attacked by Abraham Whistler, a vampire hunter who mistakes him for a true vampire but, when understanding the nature of the child, takes him with himself. Eric Brooks, who know calls himself Blade, is trained by Whistler to become the most lethal vampire hunter ever. Blade is hunting Deacon Frost, a powerful young vampire, and is destroying his vampire night clubs. During an attack on one of the clubs, Blade badly wounds Quinn, one of Frost's retainers. He is interrupted by the police and does not finish the vampire, opting instead to track him. Having tracked the vampire to the hospital, Blade finds that Quinn has already bitten the two doctors who were examining the creature. Seeing Dr. Karen Jenson, and seeing a resemblance to his mother, he refrains from destroying her and takes her with him instead. Blade decides to use Jenson as a bait for Frost and lets her go back home. There she is attacked by one of Frost's familiars, a police officer. Blade intervenes and beats him hard, just to follow him again to the hideout of a vampire archivist named Pearl. Blade and Karen interrogate him, and find out Frost's plans regarding La Magra, a legendary vampire "blood god". The two are then attacked by Quinn and Mercury, but manage to escape thanks to Whistler's arrival. Blade is then out to get some serum from one of his allies but, when he comes back to his base, finds out that Karen has been kidnapped by Frost, and that Whistler has been bitten. Blade cannot shoot his mentor and so gives him the gun, letting him commit suicide. Enraged, Blade attacks Frost's mansion, with the new weapon granted by Karen, the EDTA, and an anticoagulant which proves to be lethal to vampires. In there, Blade finds his mother, now a vampire, and that she's become one of Frost's lovers. Shocked, he is easily captured by Frost's men and taken to La Magra temple. Blade is placed in a special sarcophagus for his blood to be drained and used for freeing La Magra. Exhausted, Blade is saved by Dr. Karen Jenson, who managed to free herself. The woman lets Blade bite her to regain his strength, just in time to kill his mother. With his abilities returned, Blade kills most of Frost's minions, Quinn included. Eventually, he confronts Frost, who has become a vessel of La Magra. With his sword proving to be useless on the blood god, Blade attacks him with EDTA, killing him. Finally, Blade and Dr. Karen Jenson exit from the temple and Karen asks Blade if he wants to be cured. The cure would end Blade's thirst for blood, but at the cost of losing his vampire's strengths. Blade refuses, wanting to continue his battle. He is later seen in Russia, pursuing a vampire: he is following the vampires who transformed Whistler and kidnapped him. | Powers = As a result of his mother being bitten by a vampire while giving birth to him, Blade was born with superhuman physical capabilities similar to those of vampires. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Blade's sense of sight, smell and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can not and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Superhuman Strength: Blade is supernaturally strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton. Superhuman Speed: Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility: Blade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Regenerative Healing Factor: Blade, like full vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Blade is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. However, he is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Limitations: Blade does possess one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, he ingests a specially designed serum that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide. If Blade does not drink the serum for an extended period of time, he will rapidly weaken and his self control will be stretched to the limit. He would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. | Abilities = Blade is a master martial artist proficient in a wide variety of bladed weapons. Blade is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Blade also shows great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which he often modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Modified 1968 Dodge Charger 440 with blackened windows. | Weapons = | Notes = * The role of Blade was played by actor Wesley Snipes in Blade, Blade II and Blade: Trinity. In the short-lived Blade television series, the part was played by Kirk "Sticky Fingaz" Jones. * Though Wesley Snipes is 5'10" Wesley Snipes min-bio at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB), the fictional character Blade is 5'8" http://marvel.wikia.com/File:Blade_height.jpg | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Demolitions Category:Martial Arts Category:Mechanics Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Street Fighting Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Multilingual Category:Fangs Category:Hybrids Category:Tattoos Category:Dependency Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing